September Drabbles
by penguinslash
Summary: 30 day writing challenge. A series of short pieces based on prompts. Jori.
1. Glasses

**Glasses**

_Prompt: OTP + glasses_

* * *

___Sometimes even the little things can make you weak in the knees._

"Jade baby have you seen my glasses?" I ask, walking into the living room. My girlfriend doesn't look up from the script she's typing on her laptop.

"Nope. Haven't seen them."

I frown. "Are you sure? I could have sworn I left them on the bedside table last night…"

"I haven't seen them since, Vega." She bites her lip, eyes focused on the screen in front of her. I sigh.

"Well if you see them, let me know." She nods and I walk back into the bedroom, deciding to look again.

I check every place I might have left them, the table, the desk, even in the bathroom and kitchen, Jade smirking when I walk by. I raise an eyebrow but don't question it, going back into the bedroom, yet to find my glasses. I sit down on the bed with a sigh, noticing the drawer in the bedside table was slightly open. That was the drawer where we…kept our…things. But why would it be open like that?

Curiosity gets the better of me and I open it, eyes widening as I see my glasses, placed between a pair of handcuffs and a whip. I pick them up, my brow furrowed in confusion and walk back to the living room.

"Jade, why were my glasses in the toy drawer?"

She smirks. "No reason."

"Jade." I step in front of her, arms crossed sternly.

"Vega." She smiles innocently up at me. I sigh.

"Why did you put my glasses in the toy drawer?"

"Isn't that where they belong?"

"No! They're my glasses! I need them to see!"

"No I'm pretty sure you just use them to seduce me."

"No I—Wait so you're saying that really works?"

"No!"

I smirk and put my glasses on, leaning down, my face close to hers. "Sure about that?" I see her gulp and bite her lip before closing the distance and kissing me. I pull back quickly, the smirk still playing on my lips. "I'll be in bed, wearing these." I saunter off towards our room, swaying my hips. She shuts her laptop and bolts after me, faster than I've ever seen her move. Grinning, I catch her and push her up against the wall by the door, kissing her hard.

I guess there's a reason she put my glasses next to her other biggest weaknesses after all.


	2. Thoughts

**Thoughts**

_Prompt: Write a story using only one syllable words._

* * *

_Some things just rule your thoughts._

Jade West. The name clouds my thoughts, my dreams. Day and night, the sole thing on my mind is this girl, and she is just…wow. I dreamed of her for months, wished I could hold her, call her mine, and now at long last she is. I see her walk down the hall to meet me, a smirk on her lips, a grin on mine, my gaze locked on hers. She hugs me, her chest pressed to mine, and I bask in the feel of her boobs so close, as my mind drifts back to scenes of last night, our nude forms twined on her bed, hair and limbs splayed on the sheets, the sheen of sweat on us as we made sweet love.

Her lips on my cheek bring me back to the world, her hand clasped in mine now as she walked me to class, and my eyes fall to her breasts. Those boobs would be the death of me one day, I swear, but for now I was glad I got to stare, glad they were all mine. She smirks at me, and I know I'm caught, so I just grin and shrug. She knows. She's known for a long time. So she flaunts them. Makes a point to show off her goods for me, just for me. And I love it. I mean not quite as much as I love her, but I sure still love it. Man those boobs…

Her soft laugh pulls me from my thoughts and I blush, my eyes still glued to her rack. I trail my gaze up to meet hers, my face red, her lips set in a smirk. "My eyes are up here, babe." She gives me a kiss and walks off, a sway in her hips and my eyes fall to her ass, her next best curve. I can feel her roll her eyes as she calls back, "Still not my eyes, Tor." I blush a deep red as she turns to me and blows me a kiss. I grin and catch it, as my eyes meet hers.

"I know. And you know I love your curves."

She grins and walks out of sight, the same grin on my face as my heart beats for her, the girl of my dreams, now my girl for real.

Jade won't ever leave my thoughts, and I love it just like that.


End file.
